A plane, A killer
by little kelli
Summary: Cal&Gillian partent en avion vers le Canada pour une enquête, mais il y a une prise d'otage dans l'avion...inspirée de 2XO4. Lie to me is not mine


Lie to me FAN fiction : Callian : A plane, a killer.

24 heures plus tôt.

- On ne peut pas partir ainsi, sans patron à l'agence ! dit Gillian Cal venait de lui apprendre qu'ils partaient tous les deux au Canada, pour aider la police canadienne à résoudre le meurtre d'une jeune femme. Le cas devait être complexe, sinon Cal serait partit tout seul, et n'aurait demandé l'avis de personne, comme d'habitude.

- Mais si, t'inquiètes pas, Loker et Ria s'en chargerons, même si je ne leur fait pas beaucoup confiance.

Gillian n'était pas très convaincue, mais laissa tomber. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec Cal, il aurait toujours le dernier mot.

Il était convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient vers 6h30 chez Cal, et qu'ils partiraient en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Le soir même.

- Tu ne pars pas pour longtemps, j'espère, s'inquiéta Emily. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle pouvait compter sur Gillian pour prendre soin de son père, mais avait un mauvais pressentiment, « Je regarde trop la télé » pensa-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, je reviens dans maximum trois jours.

Le lendemain, Gillian arriva vers 6h30, et ils partirent ensemble, jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Ils se firent fouiller à l'aéroport et les policiers confisquèrent l'arme que Cal avait prit avec lui.

- Il fallait vraiment que tu le prennes avec toi ? lui demanda Gillian, en lui donna un cou de coude dans les côtes.

- Ben quoi, si on se fait attaquer, comment je fais pour nous protéger ? Se plaina-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans l'avion, achetèrent un café et un thé, et s'assirent côtes à côtes.

Peu de temps après que l'avion n'aille décoller, un homme se leva, et pointa un revolver sur les passagers de l'avion.

L'homme tira sur un steward, qui était en train de prendre la commande thé et café de Gillian.

Quand le coup partit, Cal eut le réflexe de la protéger, et reçu des éclaboussures de sang sur sa veste.

Il cria qu'il savait que la personne qui avait tué sa petite amie était dans l'avion et que s'il ne se dénonçait pas il allait tuer tout le monde.

- Calmez-vous, je vous crois ! cria Cal.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? lança le fou.

- Je suis une sorte de psychologue qui sait si les gens mentent ou pas !

- Génial ! Alors, je mens ou pas ?

Cal pencha sa tête de travers, comme il le faisait habituellement, pour lire les micros expressions.

« Non, vous dites la vérité, n'est ce pas, Gill ? » demanda-t-il à son amie.

Gillian se tourna vers Cal et lui fit signe de la tête que non Elle était si terrifiée qu'aucun mots ne pouvais sortir de sa bouche.

- Ah, comme ça, vous êtes ensemble, très bien, si vous ne trouvez qui à tué ma copine, je la tue ! Vous avez une heure !

Il braqua alors son arme dans la direction de Gillian, celle-ci étant paralizée de peur.

« Merde ! » pensa Cal « Pourquoi j'ai demandé l'avis de Gillian, maintenant sa vie est en jeux, et je ne peux pas demander pour inverser les rôles, c'est moi le plus fort de nous deux pour lire les visages ! » Il s'en voulait énormément, il risquait la vie de sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il aimait depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, il y avait bientôt 7ans, au Pentagone.

- Okey, dit-il doucement.

Il s'approcha de Gillian et lui chuchota dans l'oreille « ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te sauver, ma chérie. . . »

- ET si vous prévenez les flics ou le FBI, vous êtes tous les deux morts ! cria l'homme.

Cal commença à interroger les passagers de l'avion, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, c'était tout simplement impossible d'interroger tous le monde en UNE HEURE !

Il essaya quand même, mais après une heure, il n'avait même interrogé la moitié des passagers de l'avion.

Après une heure, l'homme demanda à Cal s'il avait trouvé l'assassin, mais il répondit que non.

Cal se tourna vers Gillian et lui dit « Je suis désolé, chérie, . . . Je t'aime » il avait les larmes aux yeux, la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, allait mourir devant ses yeux, et de sa faute.

Quand la balle sortit du revolver, en direction de Gillian, Cal couru et sautant sur Gillian. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes, puis s'embrassèrent.

En entendant un coup de feu, le pilote mit l'avion en pilotage automatique, et sortit de sa cabine, un revolver à la main.

Quand il vit un homme pointant son arme sur deux personnes qui était au sol, il tira dessus. Cal vit de la colère sur le visage du pilote et comprit que c'était lui, l'assassin ! Il se leva, le frappa, et le pilote tomba dans les pommes. Il l'enferma dans les toilettes, et Gillian téléphona à Ben Reynolds, lui expliqua toute l'histoire, et qu'il allait retourner à l'aéroport de Washington D.C.

Cal et Gillian rassurent les passagers, puis allèrent dans la cabine de pilotage. Cal s'assis à la place du pilote, arrêta de pilotage automatique, et commença a « conduire » l'avion.

- Depuis quand sais-tu faire ça, toi ? demanda Gillian, visiblement impressionnée.

- Ben, je suppose que c'est l'effet du baiser, dit Cal en souriant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, où Cal fit atterrir l'avion sans difficultés.

Ben et ses agents allèrent chercher le pilote et l'emmenèrent aux bureaux du FBI.

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, Gillian a failli mourir et je viens de découvrir que je sais piloter un avion ! répondit Cal, avec un sourire sarcastique. Il partit avec Gillian vers le parking, où, pour une fois, il trouva facilement sa voiture, et ils partirent vers la maison de Gillian.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas une fois la parole, sur le chemin du retour, et ne se disent que bonne nuit et au revoir, quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Gillian.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Emily n'était pas encore rentrée de l'école. Vers 19heures, sa mère vint la chercher, et Cal se retrouva tout seul.

Il ne saissait de penser à ce qui s'était passé avec Gillian, après leur baiser, il ne s'était pratiquement plus parlé, et le regrettait. Il avait cru qu'ils allaient mourir, et sur le coup, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, maintenant, elle devait surement réfléchir à ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. . .

Il passa la soirée, et une partie de la nuit à regarder la télé, mais il était plus plongé dans ses pensées, il pensait à Gillian, à leur relation, . . .

Le lendemain, il décida d'aller la voir, il voulait savoir si elle s'était remise des événements de la veille, c'était la première fois qu'on la menaçait de mort, et elle était très sensible.

Il prit une bouteille de vin dans la cave, et partit chez Gillian.

Il toqua à la porte, et attendit quelques secondes avant que Gillian ne lui ouvre la porte.

- Coucou, dit-elle doucement. Elle n'avait surement pas dormi de toute la nuit, car elle avait l'air très fatiguée, et avait les yeux rouges.

- Salut, toi, répondit-il, ça vas ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- mmh, bof, dit-elle, en étouffant un sanglot. Elle avait eu très peur la veille, et la « déclaration » de Cal l'avait un peu bouleversée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Cal, s'il allait parler de ses sentiments, et lui demander les siens.

Ils se lâchèrent après quelques minutes, et Cal entra. Gillian alla chercher deux verres à vin, pendant que Cal s'installait dans le salon, et ouvrait la bouteille. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucune parole. Le silence devenait lourd, et Gillian fut la première à parler.

- Cal, à propos de ce que tu as dit dans l'avion. . . Je sais que j'ai failli mourir, et tu ne savais pas quoi dire. . Commença-t-elle.

- Je n'ai dit que la vérité, Gill Cal commençait à stresser un peu.

Cette remarque la fit rougir.

Gillian, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
